


Cirtona Dreams

by irishlullaby13, Majestrix



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Based on Majestrix's fic Happily Ever After, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Pregnancy, with her blessings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishlullaby13/pseuds/irishlullaby13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majestrix/pseuds/Majestrix
Summary: Based on Majestrix's fic Happily Ever After and done with her blessings.  Set in the not-so-distant future... Abbie is having a rather odd pregnancy induced dream.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Happily Ever After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724300) by [Majestrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majestrix/pseuds/Majestrix). 



> We had a mutual desire to write a fic based on each other's fics. This is my contribution.
> 
> Inspiration for Abbie's dream nightgown: http://www.foxgown.com/uploads/product/2/H/2H136/boho-plunging-v-neck-silk-long-chiffon-bridal-dress-1.jpg

Abbie hiked up the skirts of her long silk and chiffon nightgown and ran down the palace corridor. The shimmering baby blue fabric billowed and flowed around her as she scurried along searching... searching for... the baby. She wasn't going to say she lost the baby because she hadn't. She just seemed to have misplaced her for a moment. She had to be around here somewhere. The Cirtonian's were gathered in the courtyard, awaiting the moment her and Ichabod would introduce them to their new princess.

But yet she couldn't find the baby.

Or Ichabod.

There were so many doors... had there always been this many doors?

She knew the palace was huge but... there seemed to be doors as far as her eyes could see and then some. No matter how much she ran down the corridor, it seemed to stretch onward beyond her reaching the end. Finally she dashed to a door just to give it a try.

The door seemed oddly out of place. It was a heavy wooden door arched with stone, and had a large cast iron ring where the knob should have been. She unlatched iron sliding latch and pushed the door open.

And was greeted by a shirtless, kilted Ichabod. A gentle breeze ruffled his hair. He looked positively delectable and it wasn't so much something she hadn't imagined before. It just struck her as odd, considering he was from Cirtona not Scotland. He stepped toward her, a smile on his face, his hands open in invitation. “ _Mo gràdh_... I have been awaiting your return...”

“I... think... I have... the wrong door...” Abbie said hesitantly at hearing the strong Scottish accent and quickly showed herself out.

Abbie knew she must look a sight in her fancy night gown, running down the corridors of a the palace. But at that moment she didn't care. She wanted to find her baby and her man. 

She tried door after door, only to find herself in a different setting with a man that _looked_ like Ichabod. In a few of them he looked like a stuffy professor type, in most of them he was dressed in revolutionary garments—Abbie made a mental note to cut back on watching The Patriot for a few months because she was damn sure that's where it came from. And maybe Braveheart while she was at it. 

Or maybe she should ban Mel Gibson films in general. That seemed the more proactive choice.

 _Wait_.

Was she dreaming?

 _Of course not silly_ , her own voice chimed in the back of her mind. _This is all perfectly normal_.

Even though part of her mind was hesitant, Abbie trusted the inner voice. She hurried further down the corridor. The end of it was rapidly approaching. A set of large white doors baring the Cirtonian crest seemed to call out to her like a beacon. Her heart began beating frantically as she reached the doors then pushed them open. She sighed with relief when she saw Ichabod and he was gently cradling the baby in his arms.

She knew for a fact that this was _her_ Ichabod. She could feel it deep in her bones. Plus, she could see the beautiful scenery of Cirtona from the window he was standing next to. “You are beautiful as always, my love,” he said softly. “Are you prepared to show off our little princess?”

Abbie stepped close and pulled aside the swaddling to see the biggest baby-shaped Cirtona berry she had ever seen. Despite that one part of her brain trying to make her realize there was something vastly wrong with this, she burst into tears as she took the berry baby into her arms. “She so beautiful,” she sobbed. “I don't want to share her...”

“But it's tradition...” Ichabod reminded. “Besides, if we don't show her off, we won't get to see the show your sister planned.”

Jenny had planned a show?

“Oh, all right,” Abbie said, wrinkling her nose. It had better be worth it, she couldn't help but think. As they approached the balcony, she couldn't help but worry that the Cirtonian's might not like the baby. What if they thought she was hideous? _How dare they think a tiny baby was hideous_! “I don't wanna show her off. What if they don't like her?”

Ichabod gently stroked her cheek. “They will love her. I promise. Just as they love you. Just as _I_ love you.”

Ichabod swept forward to open the doors and waited for Abbie to approach. His hand rested at he small of her back and they stepped out together to face the crowd. Everyone cheered as they waved. An even bigger cheer went up as she showed off her precious bundle.

 _Wait_... she small voice in the back of her head piped once again. Her baby was a Cirtona berry...

 _Of course the people would be pleased_!

No... no... no. That wasn't right. Her baby wasn't supposed to be a Cirtona berry. It was supposed to be _a baby_.

“Our baby is a Cirtona berry,” Abbie said as discretely as possible.

“Miss Jennifer did warn you,” Ichabod replied. “That if you did not cut down on how many you ate that either you would turn into one or the baby would be one.”

Abbie mulled it over in her head a moment. “Maybe she'll grow out of it?” she asked.

There was no further discussion on the matter after Ichabod gave a gentle, “Perhaps... But we shall love her all the same.”

Abbie had to agree. They would love her no matter what. After a moment it didn't matter any more because attention was cast to a stage at the back of the crowd where Jenny had assembled all the people that had set out to ruin Cirtona, her, Ichabod, their relationship, their _lives_ on the edge of a fiery pit. 

With a quick kick to Standra's back, Jenny shouted, “ _This is Cirtona_!” and the woman flailed into the pit. _And 300 was off her watch list_.

One-by-one Jenny and Philip disposed of Sheriff Pullman and the various others that were high on her and Ichabod's shit list. This made the Cirtonians even happier and their cheering became even louder.

And last, but never least, Beyoncé and Jay-Z put on a concert. Because that was the kind of thing rich royals did when they had a baby, wasn't it? Abbie had to commend Jenny on setting the show up. The Cirtonians loved it. They loved the baby... even though she was a Cirtona berry. Her and Ichabod even got to meet Beyoncé and Jay-Z afterwards.

Being a mother herself, Beyoncé had been absolutely excited to meet the baby. And Abbie was thrilled at meeting _her_ until she started eating the baby. “No! No! Don't eat my baby!” Abbie shrieked, trying to get the baby from Beyoncé.

 _Abbie, treasure, wake up_...

She dove at Beyoncé only to get held back by her security, which in turn put the Cirtonian security on _them_. All the while Beyoncé was still eating the baby despite her protests.

 _It's just a dream, my love, wake up_...

Abbie startled somewhat awake as Ichabod lifted her into her arms. She scrambled to keep the bowl of Cirtona berries from toppling off of her round belly as he lifted her out of the lounge chair looking out over the twinkling lights Mélida City. “Beyoncé was eating the baby...” she said quietly. “Our beautiful Cirtona berry baby...”

“How horrific,” Ichabod said lightly, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Abbie nuzzled her nose into the curve of his neck as she wrapped her arms around him. “The baby was a Cirtona berry... and Beyoncé was eating her.” After a moment her eyes grew heavy again. “I couldn't stop her... She... she ate the baby. I'm sorry I couldn't save her.”

She had drifted off to sleep again by time she was lowered onto the bed and joined by her lover. He placed a soft kiss on her temple once he pulled her into his arms and she had nothing but peaceful dreams the rest of the night.


End file.
